Something new
by drade666
Summary: Sam suggests that he and Gabe do something a little different.


_**Something new **_

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked Sam as he held the little square package up in his hand.

"Come on Gabriel, it'll be fun" Sam assured him not budging

"Sam, what's the point? It's not like it really serves a purpose," Gabriel pointed out still not entirely understanding why Sam was insisting on this.

"Maybe not but I thought it would be something new to try" Sam said still not budging

"Huh, fine though I still don't understand…" Gabriel was cut off by Sam's mouth pressing against his; he parted his lips to allow Sam's tongue to enter deepening the kiss.

Sam nudged Gabriel backwards till the backs of his knees hit the bed knocking him onto his back with Sam looming over him. Gabriel's hands were already starting to wander up Sam's sides under his shirt as he slid a leg between Gabe's legs. Gabe parted his legs allowing Sam to slip his knee right up to Gabriel's crotch rubbing slowly up and down causing a moan to leave Gabriel's lips. Sam leaned back up to remove his shirt tossing it to the floor before leaning back down over Gabriel to slide his hands under Gabriel's T-shirt, scooting it up as he ran his hands over Gabriel's stomach and sides. Gabriel could have just snapped their cloths off but it was always more fun this way after all half the fun is the foreplay, which Gabriel loved especially when it was with his favourite hunter…Sam Winchester. Sam successfully stripped Gabriel of his jacket and T-shirt now he was kissing a sloppy trail from Gabriel's collar bone all the way to his stomach feeling the taunt muscles under Gabriel's pale skin contract as his nose brushed along them. Gabriel could feel Sam's length on his thigh through his jeans already growing hard as well as his own aching member in his own jeans. Gabriel's hands smoothed through Sam's hair as he slid lower to the waistband of the archangel's jeans running his tongue under it as Gabriel tipped his head back with a moan in response.

Sam licked back up Gabriel's stomach then over to one of his nipples, flicking it with his tongue before moving to the next. Gabriel was so far gone already he could believe it and only Sam could do it to him, never before with any other partner had Gabriel been able to get so far gone so quickly. Sam's mouth worked it's way back up to Gabriel's jaw line nipping gently at it once he was there while his hand got to work on popping the button on Gabe's jeans then undoing the zipper. Sam slid the zipper down over Gabriel's hard cock slowly making him groan then gasp as Sam's hand cupped him through his boxers then started to rub slowly. Gabriel was already wreathing beneath Sam as his cock leaked pre-cum on to his boxers forming a wet patch near the head, his hips bucking up into Sam's touch trying to find more friction for it. In one fluid movement Sam stroked up Gabriel's cock slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers then pulled down releasing his aching member. Sam smiled as he leaned back again this time undoing his jeans then pulling them off with his boxers to join their shirts on the floor somewhere before crawling up Gabriel who had shifted himself till he was in the middle of the bed, his own jeans and boxers tossed on the floor. Sam crawled onto Gabriel straddling his hips then leaned down to place another deep kiss to Gabriel's lips his hands lazily running along Gabe's sides earning him little moans. Gabriel swallowed a gasp from Sam as he slid two lube covered fingers into him thrusting them in up to the knuckle then pulling back out as Sam ground down onto his cock making him groan with pleasure. While Gabriel worked Sam open Sam's hand grabbed Gabe's aching cock at the base giving it a light squeeze then stroking slowly upwards making Gabe groan into his mouth now as he circled the head with his thumb, sliding it over his slit to collect the pre-cum there then stroking back down.

Sam felt Gabriel insert a third finger meaning he was close so Sam grabbed the condom package from on the bed where he'd put it and tore it open then pulling from the kiss Sam began to apply the condom to Gabe's cock slipping it over the head getting a hiss out of Gabriel as the cool latex slid down his shaft till it fit snugly at the bottom. Gabriel couldn't believe how good it felt then Sam started to stroke him with the condom on making the latex move up and down on his cock made Gabriel throw his head back in pleasure of the friction. Sam could feel himself getting close so he swiftly lifted himself up on his knees then positioned over Gabriel's cock till he could settle himself onto it. The condom was a different sensation inside Sam he could feel it rub against his insides as he shifted to get into the best position but when he started moving the feeling was incredible. Gabriel bucked against Sam's thrusts bringing them both close real fast, Sam ground down taking Gabriel as deep as he could a couple times then came with a shout of Gabriel's name. Gabriel felt Sam tighten around him till he too was coming as both rode out their orgasm's together then tried to collect themselves before Gabriel pulled out of Sam who fell to the one side of him as Gabriel yanked the condom off of himself tossing it half hazardously to the floor.

Gabriel and Sam curled up next to each other as Gabriel snapped them clean then pulled a blanket over them. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe before placing a chaste kiss to the top of his head with a smile across his face.

"I told you it would be fun," Sam said

"Yes, yes you did" Gabriel admitted before curling up beside him


End file.
